In a New Beginning
by TheAtlasBlack
Summary: Atlas Black, daughter of mass murderer Sirius Black, is raised by none other than the Malfoys. Now its time for her to join the golden trio for their first year of Hogwarts. Read how Atlas' presence completely twists our favourite books/movies around. Weasley and Dumbles bashing. LGBTQ Themes.
1. Diagon Alley

Eleven year old, Harry James Potter, wandered into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions alone. Hagrid had left the timid boy with a promise to meet up at Ollivander's Wands after he was done getting his robes. Harry looked around the store nervously, his eyes scanned the various racks filled with different styles of robes. He ran his fingers along the soft sleeve of a black silk dress robes. The robes were lined in green silk, and were fastened with little silver buttons in the shape of dragon heads.

"That'll be twenty-five galleons, dear," A raspy, broken voice startled Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry dropped his hands to his sides in a flash, "Were… were you speaking to me?" Harry asked. He whipped his head around to see a little old witch.

"Those silk robes are twenty-five galleons and can be enchanted to grow as you do for an extra ten galleons," The witch explained.

Harry nodded, "I'm just here for school robes," he replied with a cough to clear his throat.

"First year?" The witch asked.

Harry nodded.

"For you, the robes, enchanted, for twenty-five galleons with the purchase of two sets of school robes. So, a total of 40 galleons, and this it can be yours," The witch bartered.

"Um," Harry took out a heavy pouch of galleons from his pocket, "Is this enough? If not i can go get more."

Madam Malkin ripped the pouch greedily from Harry's grasp. She riffled through the coins for a moment, she took a small handful of coins out, and dumped them in Harry's hand. "This will do," She said, sliding Harry's money pouch into her robes pocket.

Harry sputtered, shoving the few galleons he had left over into his pants pocket.

"Wait over there, I'll measure you in a moment," Madam Malkin said pointing to a row of rickety old stools by the window.

Harry made his way over to the closest stool, watching as Madam Malkin approached a blond boy standing impatiently in the back corner.

"It's about bloody time," The blond boy grumbled.

Madam Malkin shook her head with a tisk, before going back to pinning the boy's trouser leg.

"Ouch!" The boy hissed, ripping his leg away from Madam Malkin, "You jabbed me! Pay attention."

Madam Malkin patted the boy's leg, "You're done, come back to pick up your robes in an

Hour," she growled.

Harry gulped as he watched the pompous blond boy glared at the retreating witch. Harry's eyes widened as the boy hopped off the stool, and waltzed his way over to Harry.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts too? Are you in first year as well?" The blond boy asked.

Harry nodded slowly, "Y-yes," Harry sputtered.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," The blond boy introduced himself. He held out his hand to Harry for a shake, but the boys were interrupted by the return of Madam Malkin.

"You're next, hop up," Malkin ordered. She completely ignored their conversation as she setup to measure Harry.

Harry did as he was told, and clumsily made his way over to Madam Malkin, he almost tripped over his stool in the process. The moment he stepped onto the measuring stool, it creaked under his weight.

"By the way," Draco started the conversation again, "Are you a pureblood, halfblood, or a muggleborn?"

Harry's face contorted in confusion as he thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, what does that mean?" he scratched the back of his neck.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Purebloods come from a purely magical family, there's no non-magicals in your family. Muggleborn is a witch or wizard born to two muggles, or non-magicals. And halfblood's have non-magicals in their family," He explained.

"From what I am told, both my parents were magical, but they died when I was a baby. My aunt isn't magical, so I guess that makes me a halfblood?" Harry said, he was still a little confused.

"She could be a squib."

"Squib?" Harry asked.

"It's a non-magical born to magical parents," Draco explained.

"Ahh," Harry nodded, "I guess that's possible."

"Please don't move," Madam Malkin croaked out.

"Sorry," He whispered down to Malkin before returning to his conversation, "I'm Harry Potter, by the way."

Draco's eyes widened for a moment before he regained his arrogant posture. "Really? I know a lot about you."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. On a scale of one to ten of confusion, Harry was at a solid eleven or twelve. "What do you mean?"

"My father told me all about how a mere baby defeated the Dark Lord. I mean, he wasn't too happy about it," Draco explained, "He's a big Dark Lord supporter, you see."

"And I'm the baby?"

"You're done, come back in an hour for your robes," Malkin said dryly.

Harry offered the woman a small "thank you" before he hopped off the stool.

Draco nodded, "You really don't know?"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't know I was a wizard until this morning."

"Well, if you stick by me, I'll show you the ropes," Draco offered, he held out his hand once more for a shake, but this time Harry accepted.

"I've never had a friend before."

Draco gave him a small smile, "I have a feeling this will be a very prosperous friendship."

The boys were once again were knocked out of their conversation by Madam Malkin. The old witch cleared her throat, and nudged her head to the side as she lead a bushy haired girl to the measuring stool.

Draco looked out the door way, "I have to go anyways, my father and cousin are on their way over," he said as they walked towards the exit. "Before I go, I want to apologise. My father expects certain behaviour of me, and if I don't… well it's better that I just do what he says."

Harry nodded in understanding, "It was nice meeting you Draco."

"You too Harry, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Harry watched as Draco stiffly approached his father. The elder Malfoy had his head tightly tangled in the back of the robes of a young dark haired witch, and a deadly sneer on his face. The elder Malfoy practically shoved the girl, who Harry gathered was Draco's cousin, down the street.

With a shake of his head, Harry headed towards the shabby looking store Hagrid pointed out as Ollivander's Wands. The moment Harry stepped into the shop, he was greeted by a man with wild, grey hair; who came rolling towards him on a ladder.

"Ah! Mr. Potter," The crazy looking man, who Harry assumed was Ollivander, said as he hopped off the ladder with a wand box in hand.

Harry accepted the wand, and gave it a small wave as instructed. When multiple rows of wand boxes came flying off the shelves, Ollivander snatched the wand back.

"No, no, definitely not," Ollivander mumbled to himself as she grabbed another wand for Harry to try. This one destroyed the old flower pot on the man's desk. He swiped the wand back with a simple "no" before he ventured deep into the isles of wands. When he returned, he had an torn, dusty wand box in hand. "Here, try this," He continued.

This time, when Harry waved the wand, a gold and silver glow enveloped the boy.

Chapter One notes:

I know Draco may seem a little OOC in this story, but please take into mind that he wasn't raised as an old child here. He was raised with his cousin; who, as you will see, is a strong willed, fluffy little marshmallow at heart. And I'd like to think, being raised with her would have a softening effect to the young Draco. Also Ron is the way he is, because I don't like him.

I do not own Harry Potter. Simple as that.


	2. Off to Hogwarts

The rest of Harry's trip to the magical market seemed uneventful in comparison to the odd encounters he had within the first two shops. Even Hagrid's gift of a snowy owl, Harry named Hedwig, paled in comparison. The rest of the summer was even more dull. Harry had spent his days locked in his new bedroom, Dudley's second bedroom, with his new owl. Between the time doing various household chores, and watching Hedwig circle circle his room, Harry studied all of his school books.

On the morning of September first, and after a lot of convincing on Harry's part, Vernon Dursley dropped Harry off at Kings Cross Station. Unfortunately, Harry arrived with no idea where to go, at least the boy was two hours early. With the extra time on his hands, Harry decided to explore the station, with hopes of locating a witch or wizard on his travels.

Half an hour into his wanderings, Harry caught a glimpse of the bushy haired witch he had seen at Madam Malkin's on his birthday.

"Come on Mum, Dad!" The girl tried to coax her parents into moving faster. She was practically running around her parents in excitement as they pushed the young witch's trolley.

"Relax Hermione, there is well over an hour before they train departs," Hermione's mother called after her over eager daughter.

Timidly, Harry approached the little family. "Um, excuse me," he cleared his throat.

A soft smile spread across the father's face that helped to put Harry's nerves to rest. "Yes?" The elder man asked.

"Um, I don't know how to, um? How do I, um?" Harry attempted to speak, but his throat was dry and his heart began to race. Harry scratched the back of his neck to avoid eye contact with the older man.

"Do you need help getting onto Platform 9 ¾?" Hermione asked, loud enough to draw the eyes of the other commuters, "I do!"

"Hermione, use your indoor voice," Hermione's mother said softly.

"Sorry Mum," Hermione apologised, before going back to Harry. She was bouncing on her toes as she talked, "Professor McGonagall told me that all you have to do to get on the platform is to run into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It's a portal to the Hogwarts Express."

"Oh," Harry said in disappointment. Hagrid hadn't told him that. The half giant just gave him his ticket and bid him good luck. Maybe he wasn't supposed to find the train, maybe he wasn't meant to go to Hogwarts. "Hagrid hadn't told me that," He continued.

"He probably just forgot," Hermione said, her bouncing slowed for only a moment, "Here, watch!"

"Hermione, wait one moment please," Hermione's father's voice stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"Oh right," Hermione skipped over to her parents and gave each of them a quick hug and kiss, "I'll see you at Christmas."

"It was nice meeting you…," Hermione's father trailed off.

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry introduced himself as he accepted a handshake with the man.

"As in THE Harry Potter?" Hermione asked with eyes wide, "I've read all about you!"

"Is this about how I defeated the Dark Lord guy?" Harry asked, "Look Hermione, I was just a baby and I don't remember what happened. All I want to be is just Harry. Can I be just Harry?"

Hermione didn't even have to think about it for a moment, "Of course you can, as long as you'll be my friend."

"Deal."

"Alright children. Hermione, your mother and I have to get to the practice. Alister Jenkins popped a crown last night and that needs to be repaired," Hermione's father said.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"My parents are dentists," Hermione explained.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Alright love, we'll see you at Christmas. It was nice meeting you Harry," Hermione's mother said.

"You too, Mr. and Mrs…. um, Dr. and Dr. …?"

"Granger," Mr. Granger answered.

"Goodbye Mum, Dad. I love you," Hermione, once again placed a kiss on her parents' cheeks. She took her trolley and raced towards the platform barrier.

Harry gave a small wave to the dental doctors before he followed his new over enthusiastic friend to the platform.

Instead of being met with a solid brick wall, Harry and Hermione were met with the breathtaking sight of a scarlet tank engine.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Hermione asked with an awestruck smile. She let out a satisfied sigh before she started to push her trolley towards a duo of older students that were loading the train.

"Most definitely," Harry agreed. He shook his head to break out of the shock, and he raced after his new friend.

With the help of the two older students, who the duo learned were called prefects, they settled into an empty compartment. Their trunks were safely stashed away over their heads.

Hermione let out a content sigh as she sank further into the plush compartment bench with her copy of Hogwarts: A History. She always kept exactly three books in her messenger bag, which always hungover her shoulder. One book for learning, one book for fun, and a back up book. "Have you read any of your texts yet?"

"Yes," Harry answered, "I've read every one of them. I even read through my copy of charms and the one you have a couple of times." Harry reached up to where his trunk was stashed, and pulled out his potions book. "What about you?"

Hermione perked up, "I thought I was the only one!"

Harry smiled brightly, "I love reading, especially about magic!"

"Me too."

The new friends settled into a comfortable silence; they only halted their reading every once and awhile to check that the other was still there. That was until a red headed boy, with dirt on his nose and wore second hand clothes, barged his way into the compartment.

The boy's eyes scanned the compartment, landing on Harry momentarily, before he spoke up, "Do you mind if I sit here?" He directed the questions solely at Harry, "Everywhere else is full."

Harry looked over his book to meet Hermione's eyes for a moment before he shrugged. "As long as you remain quiet, I don't see why not," he answered.

After that, Harry and Hermione returned to their respective book. They didn't even look up when the redhead tried to start a conversation.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," The boy, once again, ruined their perfect silence in an attempt to gain Harry's attention.

"I'm Harry, and that is Hermione," Harry quickly introduced them with a grumble. "Now if you don't mind, we are trying to read. Please be quiet," he continued.

It only took ten seconds for Ron to break the silence again. "So what houses do you think you'll be in?" he asked.

Both bookworms chose to ignore Ron.

"I think you'll be in Gryffindor, like me," Ron continued, "My brothers told me we have to face a troll to be sorted."

Without even putting her book down, Hermione mumbled, "Do you seriously believe that? Do you know nothing about Hogwarts?"

"What do you know?" Ron sulked, "Mud-"

The compartment door slid open once more. "Anything from the trolley dears?" The trolley witch was an old, plump woman with a kind smile.

Ron gritted his teeth, "No thanks, I'm all set," he said as he raised a brown paper back filled with smashed sandwiches.

Harry sat up straighter, and placed his book beside him on the bench. He reached into his pants pocket and retrieved the few coins left over from his visit to Madam Malkin's. "Would you like anything Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head as she lowered her book, "You don't need to spend your money on me Harry," she politely declined. As if on queue, her stomach grumbled causing Harry to smile.

"I want to," Harry offered again, "If you're hungry, you should eat something. Besides I don't have a shortage of coins."

"Yeah, sod off. Let the boy buy some candy if he wants it," Ron snapped.

Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at Ron in shock.

"It's his money, let off it," Ron continued.

"I am just going to stop you there Weasley. You don't get to talk to people like that," Harry gritted. He took a calming breath before turning back to the trolley witch, "We'll take the lot."

The trolley witch looked at Harry's outstretched hand, "That'll be more than enough dear. The entire lot is only five galleons."

With a smile, Harry traded five galleons for a mountain of wizarding sweets. He dumped the pile of treats on the bench beside Hermione, "Take what you'd like," he offered as he settled down on the other end of the bench. Out of the corner of his eye, he seen Ron reach for a chocolate frog, "Hermione," he added.

A devilish snarl spread across Ron's reddening features as his greedy little fingers snapped to his side. He let out a low growl as he watched the boy, who was supposed to be his best mate, completely ignore his existence.

Ron was about to retort when the compartment door slid open once more.

A girl, the one who Harry had seen with Draco and his father, popped her head into the compartment. "Has anyone seen a toad by any chance?" She asked. The girl's eyes met Hermione's, causing a smirk to cross her face, and for Hermione to blush.

Harry looked between Hermione and the new arrival before he shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, I haven't."

The girl's shoulders sagged and the smirk fell from her face. "Okay, thank you anyways," she spoke with a softness, and an air of importance that no eleven year old should possess. "If you do happen to cross one, his name is Trevor, and he belongs to a first year boy named Neville Longbottom."

"We'll keep an eye out for you," Hermione said, offering the girl a small smile.

The girl gave Hermione a small half-smile in return. "The poor lad hasn't even gotten to school yet, and he already lost his toad. I'd like to get Trevor back to where he belongs as soon as possible," she continued.

"Would you like something to eat for your search?" Harry asked as he motioned the pile of snacks between Hermione and himself. "We have more than enough for the two of us."

"Um," The girl mumbled as she tugged at the ends of her sleeves. She looked between the faces of the compartment, landing on Ron's reddening face. She took a deep breath, and straightened her shoulders before continuing, "You know what? I would be delighted. I can always do with another pumpkin pasty in my life, thank you."

"Take what you want," Harry replied.

The girl reached over Hermione, kept eye contact with the other girl the entire time, and plunked a pumpkin pasty off the top of the pile, "This will do, thank you," She straightened herself up, and tucked the treat into her Hogwarts robes pocket. "I'm Atlas, by the way, Atlas Black."

"I'm Hermione, and this is Harry,: Hermione introduced herself and her new best friend. The smile fell from her face and her jaw clenched as she turned to motion Ron, "And that is… that is Ron."

"My cousin told me he met you in Diagon Alley, it's nice to meet you in person Harry. I look forward to a friendship with the two of you," Atlas said with a slight bow of her head.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ron exploded with a sharp launch from his seat.

Atlas' eyes widened, and she took a stiff step backwards into the hallway.

"You offered the spawn of a known mass murdering death eater some of your candy, but you refused to give me some?!" Ron exclaimed, his face grew to match the colour of his hair, "I am mean to be your best mate!"

"I-I-I-," Atlas sputtered as her breathing quickened, and her aura of strength shattered. Her usually vibrant blue/green eyes paled as they ran around the room quickly. "I-I-I. I'm sorry, I'll just go."

Harry launched out of his seat and gently grasped Atlas' wrist before the girl could dart down the hallway. "Please don't go because of him, Atlas," he spoke softly so he wouldn't spook the girl further.

Atlas looked at Harry with wide, wary eyes.

"Atlas, it's okay," Hermione whispered.

Atlas' head stiffly whipped towards Hermione.

"It's okay," Hermione repeated.

Harry paused for a moment and waited for Atlas' breathing to calm a bit before he turned to Ron. "I am NOT your 'best mate'. Frankly, I don't even like you," Harry hissed. He rubbed gentle circles on Atlas' wrist to keep both Atlas and himself calm.

Ron was about to interrupt, but Harry cut him off with a raise of his free hand.

"You have been nothing but rude to Hermione since you got here, and now Atlas? I don't know who Atlas' parents are or what a death eater is, but she hasn't done anything but try to help our classmate look for his toad. So if anyone is going to leave, it'll be you," Harry kept his voice stern and calm.

Atlas gasped. No one had ever stood up for her before. Her eyes shifted between Harry, whose free hand was in a fist at his side; and Hermione, who was watching Atlas with pleading eyes.

Ron mumbled something under his breath about liars and stupid mudbloods under his breath before he shoved his way out of the compartment; he knocked Atlas to the ground in the process.

Atlas clenched her jaw in pain as she scrambled to her feet. "Thank you, Harry, for standing up for me. You didn't have to do that," she said with an uneasy smile, "Thank you, both of you, but I have to get back to searching for Trevor."

"Any time Atlas, the prat had it coming," Harry replied as he held out his hand for a handshake, which the girl accepted with a small smile.

"See you at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"See you at Hogwarts," Atlas smiled.

Chapter Two Notes: It's been brought to my attention that all the characters are ooc. True. But I'd like to believe that they would act that way when placed in those situations. If it's too ooc for you, I'm sorry, you can read something else.  
Any questions or concerns would greatly be appreciated. I'm not a professional writer, none of this is beta'd, and I do this for fun.  
See you next time.  
-TheAtlasBlack


	3. The Sorting

Chapter Three: The Sorting

For a magical train ride to a magical school, the trip was a long one. Every student aboard was relieved when the scarlet train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

Both Harry and Hermione raced to put their books away in Hermione's messenger bag, and leave the train. Other than to quickly change into their school robes, the duo remained silently reading as they enjoyed the presence of their new friend. As they got off the train, they both silently hoped they wouldn't run into the troublesome redhead along the way. Ronald Weasley was rude, immature, and impulsive; if asked they both would agree to face a mountain troll than to be stuck in the same room with Ron for more than five minutes again.

The moment Harry and Hermione stepped foot onto the platform, a booming voice drew their attention.

Harry would recognize that voice anywhere, for it belonged to the man who introduced him to the wizarding world. Upon seeing the half-gant, Harry yelled for the man as he pulled Hermione with him.

"'Ello 'arry," Hagrid greeted the young wizard with a smile. He lowered the lanturn in his hand as his attention lowered to the two first years.

"Hello Hagrid, this is my new friend Hermione," Harry wore a face splitting grin as he introduced his first friend, "I met her at Kings Cross Station."

"Why 'ello there 'ermione, it's nice to meet yer," Hagrid said softly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Hagrid," Hermione held out her hand to the large man.

Hagrid accepted the young girl's tiny hand, "It's just 'agrid, Mr. 'agrid was my father," he said with a laugh. "Alright, come follow me firs' years!"

Hagrid led the small group of first years down a slippery, muddy pathway to the lake where a fleet of enchanted row boats awaited their arrival. There was just enough of them to take the students to Hogwarts for the first time.

'No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid announced as he helped some of the more nervous students into the boats.

Harry helped Hermione into a boat before he got in himself. Fortunately for them, when Ron tried to get into their boat, he was shoved into the lake by none other than Atlas Black.

"Hey!" The dark haired girl greeted with a smirk. A nervous looking boy helped her into the boat before she helped him in.

Atlas settled in beside Hermione, while the other boy settled in beside Harry.

"Thanks for saving up from him," Harry said as he attempted to stifle his laughter.

The group turned to see Hagrid pulling Ron out of the frigid water by the scruff of his robes. The red head was even redder in the face as he glared daggers at Atlas.

"You're welcome. It was either you guys or my cousin and his band of idiots," Atlas explained. She rolled her eyes at the thought of spending time more time with dumb and dumber than necessary.

"Draco isn't that bad, is he?" Harry asked.

"No, Draco's fine. It's the people he's with. There's only so much stupid a person can handle," Atlas explained. "Neville, this is Harry and Hermione; I met them on the train when I went looking for Trevor."

Harry gave a small wave to the boy.

"Did you ever find him?" Hermione asked.

Neville ducked his head with a frown, "No, Gran is going to kill me when she finds out."

Atlas placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find him Nev, just have a little faith."

With a jolt, their boat began to make its way across the lake.

Startled at the sudden movement, Hermione let out a large squeak and launched herself onto Atlas' arm in order to steady herself.

Atlas smirked as she leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Don't worry love, I won't let you fall."

Hermione quickly let go of Atlas' arm, and hid her face in her hands, "I'm sorry," she mumbled, hoping no one noticed her reddening cheeks.

Atlas let out a low laugh, "It's alright."

"We'll be seein' 'ogwarts soon," Hagrid announced, and only a second later, the magnificent castle came into view.

Various gasps, oohs, and ahhs came from the first years. The castle was truly breathtaking under the star-filled Scottish sky.

They all remain awestruck until Hagrid spoke again, "Watch your heads now," his booming voice echoed off the stone cavern walls of the dock.

Hagrid made sure every first year was safely on land once more before he led the group of preteens to a giant set of wooden doors.

A hollow croak echoed followed by a gasp from Neville.

"Oi, you there? Is this your toad?" Hagrid asked as he held out the slimy toad in his large, dirty mit.

Atlas nudged the nervous boy forward, and gave him a shallow nod of encouragement.

"Uh, yes sir," Neville answered. A blush spread across his cheeks as he accepted Trevor, "Thank you sir."

Atlas leaned closer to Hermione and Harry, "Remind me to get Neville a terrarium for Christmas, hopefully he doesn't loose Trevor again before then," she whispered.

Hermione hummed in agreement.

Atlas wrapped an arm around Neville, "See, I knew you'd find him Nev, you just had to have a little faith."

Neville nodded, "Thanks Atlas," he said with a grateful smile.

"Wait 'ere," Hagrid instructed. He went to, and knocked on the large doors.

When an older witch clad in emerald green dress robes and a pointed black witches cap, Hermione jumped excitedly on her heels. "That's Professor McGonagall," she whispered to Atlas.

"'Ere you are Professor, the firs' years," Hagrid said, his chest was puffed out with pride.

"Thank you Hagrid," The Scotswoman said with an elegant, yet shallow bow of her head. She swiftly spun to the group of eagerly awaiting students, and with a waved of her hand, she instructed the children to follow her inside the castle.

The students followed in complete silence, entranced with their new professor and the large castle she lead them through.

McGonagall paused her stride in front of another large set of wooden doors. She held her head high as she scanned the many faces of her new charges. Her eyes landed on Harry and Atlas individually for a moment before her legendary welcome speech began.

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly," McGonagall began, "but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," McGonagall finished.

The professor spun on her heels, and entered through a small opening in the large doors. The moment the doors shut behind her, chatter erupted amongst the first years.

Out of the corner of her eye, Atlas noticed her cousin approaching with his two goons in tow. She gently slipped her hand into Hermione's to get her attention, and gave it a squeeze. She leaned over, and whispered into her ear, "I'll be back." She slipped away from her new friends, and wandered over to one of her oldest.

"It seems like you are making quick friends," Draco greeted his second cousin.

Atlas nodded with her hands clasped behind her back, "I have done as your father instructed," she gritted between her teeth, "I have wormed my way into friendships with the two blood traitors."

"All that is left is for you to convert them to the Dark Lord's side," Draco said slowly.

"It seems so," Atlas hung her head, "It may take years."

"Chin up cousin, this is only just the beginning," Draco said as he continued his journey over to Harry.

"That's what I am afraid of," Atlas grumbled to herself.

"It seems that we have Harry Potter amongst us," Draco sneered at Harry.

"So it seems," Atlas said with an eye roll. She was favouring her right foot, had her arms crossed over her chest, and a smirk graced her lips; one that could best the one on her cousin's face.

Harry and Hermione stared at the young Black heiress with wide eyes, not expecting the flip in her personality.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle, and you've met my cousin, Atlas Black," Draco pointed to each person as he introduced them.

"It's good to see you again Draco," Harry said with an offer of a small smile.

"Longbottom," Draco nodded at Neville.

"Malfoy."

Ron, who continued to follow Harry around like a lost puppy, snickered at Draco's name.

Draco stepped forward with his chest puffed out, "You think my name is funny, do you?" Draco growled.

"Red hair, freckle, and hand-me-down robes," Atlas observed.

"You must be a Weasley," Draco continued, "My father told us about you. Too many children than they can afford."

"What a shame," Atlas said dryly.

Hermione, Harry, and Neville snickered as Ron's face went red with anger.

Draco scoffed at Ron before turning to Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. We can help you there," Draco held out his pale hand, which Harry accepted with a smile.

"I can always do with more friends."

"You can't be bloody serious!" Ron, once again, exploded. He was about to erupt into a full blown rant, when he was halted by McGonagall clearing her throat.

McGonagall had an eyebrow raised in question. "We are ready for you now. Form a straight line, and follow me," She said nothing more as she lead the anxious group into the Great Hall.

The first years were once again in awe of their surrounds, various oohs and ahhs escaped their lips as the ventured under the enchanted ceiling and floating candles above.

Atlas pushed her way through her peers to Hermione's side once more, "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked, startling Hermione.

"What happened back there?" Hermione whispered.

"Draco's father is very particular on his family's public appearances. My apologies, love," Atlas explained. She looked back up to the enchanted ceiling before continuing, "It's bewitched to look like the sky."

"I know, I read it in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione explained.

"Beautiful," Atlas said, but she wasn't looking at the ceiling anymore.

Ron mimicked Hermione; only to gain a painful, sharp elbow in his gut; and an event sharper glare from Atlas.

When the new students arrived at the front of the Great Hall, McGonagall placed a three legged chair center stage, and placed an old warn witches hat on top.

The seam on the rim of the hat tore open and the hat began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entirety of the student body erupted in applause as the crudely sung song came to a close.

McGonagall cleared her throat and waited as she regained everyone's attention, "When I call your name, you will put on the sorting hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted," she instructed.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Atlas!"

Whisperings of betrayal, death eaters, and scum reached Atlas' ears as she let out a shaky breath. "See you on the other side," Atlas mumbled. She gulped, raised her head proudly, and made her way up to McGonagall.

The moment the hat landed on Atlas' head, it came alive once more, "Interesting, very interesting," The hat mumbled. His voice was unheard to all around, except for Atlas.

'_What's so interesting, sir?'_ Atlas thought.

"You are a special one, aren't you?" The hat mused, "You have strong parentage, and blood."

'_My father was a death eater, I can only assume my mother was the same. They're nothing but weak cowards.'_

"There are things you have yet to discover, young one," the hat continued, "Many great things to discover."

'_I don't understand.'_

"You will soon enough. You, however, are a fair bit difficult to sort. You want to be in Slytherin to appease your relatives."

Atlas scowled at the thought of her relatives.

"Fret not, child. As I was saying, you also want to be where you fit the most. Fitting in where you belong is something you desire most, as you always feel like an outsider with your family."

'_Tell me something I don't know.'_

"You are very brave, immensely smart, vastly loyal, and brilliantly cunning. Very difficult indeed, but to fulfill your destiny, you have to be…"

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

Chapter three notes:  
Thank you for your reviews, they make me smile. Tomorrow is my birthday, so I thought I'd post this as a little gift to you and myself. Anyways, there are some names that'll show up in the next chapter (and throughout the story) that are from other fandoms. You'll know when you see it. This is just a warning, they are the same characters as from their own fandom, just different because they live in HP Universe.

Also, I'd like to give a brief explanation of Atlas' flip-floppy behaviour. She doesn't function well in hostile and violent situations, and she usually falls in on herself to try to avoid mental/physical injury. However with Draco, her oldest friend, she has a little more courage. When it comes to protecting the ones she loves (ei: keeping up Draco's rep, so his father doesn't hurt him) she has typical Gryffindor bravery. Atlas is a character I have been slowly developing since 2013 (I was 14), I hold her very close to my heart. And I know some things about her don't make sense or borderline Mary-Sue, but I'd like to believe she grows as a character throughout the story.


	4. Up, Up, and Away

Atlas' heart stopped.

A Black in Gryffindor was a shock, but a Black in Ravenclaw was unheard of.

Atlas slowly slid off the stool, and trekked over to the sea of blue. She tried ignore the stares as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. The various whispers only served to fuel her anxiety.

"Granger, Hermione."

Atlas tilted her head as she watched one of her new friends make their way up to the stool. The Ravenclaws around her continued to whisper about Atlas, but the girl was too busy entranced by Hermione's sorting to listen.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione's face fell. She wouldn't be joining the house of the eagles with the ravenette, but rather she dragged her feet to the house of the lions.

Harry looked between Hermione and Atlas. Now he didn't know what house he wanted to be in. While he was leaning towards Gryffindor to be with his first friend, he was reluctant since Weasley was so sure he would end up there. Atlas seemed nice, even if her behaviour was confusing, so he wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. After watching Draco join the snakes, he wouldn't mind being placed there either.

"Potter, Harry."

Relief washed over Atlas, the student population finally stopped focusing on her.

"Hmm, very difficult," The hat started, "Very difficult, just like your godsister."

'_Godsister?' HArry wondered, as his mind went haywire._

"You'll find out soon enough, my boy. Now where to put you. Oh I know!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Hermione, and Atlas were immensely relieved when Neville joined the lions, and Ron joined the snakes.

Ron looked at Dumbledore for help, but even the old wizard would not cross the Scott's temper.

"Join your house, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore instructed. _Something isn't right here._

* * *

"Atlas!"

The young Ravenclaw was seated against one of the pillars in the courtyard. Braced against her knees was a copy of Ghouls, Goblins, and More by L. Luthor. She folded the book closed with a gentle hand as she watched the bushy haired girl approach.

"'Ello, Hermione," Atlas greeted, "Harry." She nodded to the messy haired boy behind Hermione.

"We're heading out to the fields for the flying lesson early. Do you want to walk with us?" Harry asked.

Atlas smiled with a nod. She slowly stood, her knees cracked as they expanded. She held out her arm for Hermione to take. "You look good in red, love," she whispered in Hermione's ear as they began to walk in the direction of the open field.

Hermione blushed, "Um, you, um. The, uh, blue brings out the blue in your eyes," She mumbled as she ducked her head and avoided all eye contact.

"You're adorable," Atlas said with a laugh.

Harry, who missed the interaction between his friends, spoke, "So how is Ravenclaw treating you, Atlas?"

Atlas shrugged, "They tend to ignore my existence. A couple of them whisper things about me being the spawn of a mass murdering death eater, but it's really nothing I am not use to."

Hermione paused mid-step with a gasp, "Atlas, that's terrible."

Atlas hung her head in shame, "That's my life, but at least I have you guys now."

Hermione tightened her grip on Atlas' arm.

"I'm fine Hermione, I swear; we should get to class before we're late," Atlas pulled her arm from Hermione's and quickly dashed towards the flying field.

"Atlas!" Harry and Hermione called after the girl.

The first years from all four houses were gathered in two lines on the field. They faced one another as they waited for the arrival of Madam Hooch.

Hermione kept sending glances at Atlas, who stood opposite of her and Harry.

The ravenette avoided all eye contact, and she hadn't spoken another word to the Gryffindors. With her head hung low, Atlas ignored her worrying friends.

None of the kids noticed the hawk-like woman approach. "Don't just stand there!" She yelled as she walked down the center of the students, "Put your hand over your broom and said 'up'!"

A chorus of 'up' rang from every but one. Atlas remained silent, with her hands shoved into her robe's pockets. Her broom remained unmoving on the ground.

"It seems like the murderer's spawn isn't capable of simple magic," Ron teased causing most of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws to laugh at Atlas' expense.

Hermione watched as Atlas' composer changed. The change was barely visible, but Hermione noticed the ravenette clench her fists at her side.

"Your father would be proud, his dumb squid daughter can't even summon a broom," Ron continued.

Hermione thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, while Atlas had her head hung low, and her jaw clenched; Hermione could have sworn Atlas' pupels were rimmed in a blood red.

A sharp growl escaped Atlas' lips as Ron continued his bantering.

"Atlas?" Hermione whispered as she tried to get her ravenclaw friend's attention.

Ever since meeting the youngest male Weasley, Hermione and Atlas had been mercilessly teased by the boy. Atlas usually kept her cool when she was Ron's target, but when he attacked Hermione… Ron might as well have punched himself in the face.

"Miss Black?" Madam Hooch called out.

Wordlessly, Atlas' hand shot out to hover over the broom, and less than a second later the broom snapped to her hand with a sickening crack.

Harry, and Hermione, along with a few other students gasped as a thin line of ruby red blood dribbled from Atlas's nose.

But the ravenette never wavered. Her eyes remained staring in front of, and her jaw remain clenched in anger.

Hooch clapped slowly, "Well done Miss Black," she praised, "But be aware, the extensive use of wordless magic at any age can be dangerous for your magical core."

Atlas' gaze snapped to Hooch, the red disappeared from her eyes, and she slowly raised her hand to her nose.

"Are you okay, Atlas?" Hermione called across the gap. Her voice was laced with concern.

Atlas nodded as she used her white sleeve to clean the blood off her face, much to Hermione's dismay.

"Alright everyone! Mount your brooms, and only hover a foot off the ground," Hooch instructed.

Neville was one of the first to mount his broom; unfortunately, due to the old, warn, and terrible quality of the brooms, Nevill lost control. He shakily began to rise over everyone's heads.

"Mr. Longbottom, get down this instant!" The teacher exclaimed.

It took only a split second for Atlas to gather herself and shoot after her friend. She leveled off as close to Neville as she could, before she spoke, "Neville, I need you to take a deep breath for me. Your nervous magic is causing the broom to go haywire."

"I'm trying," Neville cried.

"Remember what I told you on the train, Neville," Atlas kept her voice soft and even in hopes that it would help calm the boy. She followed his broom as it rose over the castle.

"I can't do it Atlas," Neville cried out as he rose higher and higher.

"Have faith in yourself and your abilities, and you can do anything," Atlas said, "You've got this Neville."

Neville lost his grip, and tumbled from his broom.

Lucky for Neville, Atlas had seeker-like reflexes. She flipped upside down, using her feet to lock herself in place, and grabbed Neville by his wrist.

"Miss Black! Get down this instant!" Hooch shrieked.

"I'm kind of busy at them moment," Atlas gritted her teeth in effort, "Nev, I'm going to need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

Atlas clenched her teeth as the red returned to her eyes, she used all her strength to pull Neville up high enough that the pudgy boy could wrap his hands around the splintering wood handle. "Hold on as tight as possible," She encouraged him, "I am going to slowly fly us over to a landing, and from there you can get on the back of the broom."

Neville eagerly nodded in agreement.

Atlas gave a stiff nod before she righted herself on the uncomfortable broom. She clasped her hands around Nevilles, and slowly flew the broom over to a section of semi-flat roofing.

Neville let out a loud sigh of relief as his feet touched a hard surface.

"We're not done yet, Nev," Atlas said as she hovered in front of the boy, "I need you to hop on so we can get to the ground."

Neville gulped, "It's not that I don't trust you Atlas, it's just, um, I'd rather wait here for a professor to come get me," he said as he nervously looked over the edge and down at the gathering below.

"Neville, I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you. We oddballs have to stick together," Atlas said as she reached out her hand, "Besides, it doesn't look like anyone is coming up here to get us."

Neville shook his head again, his eyes bulged at the sight of blood pooling on Atlas's palm.

"Oh, sorry," she wiped her hand on her cloak, "I didn't notice, it's probably from when I summoned the broom."

Neville peered down at the ground again.

"It's the only way down," Atlas said, "If you come down with me, I'll help you with that killer plant in the green houses you are so excited about."

"It's not killer," Neville huffed.

"It tried to bite my hand off, now get on."

Neville grumbled, "Well if you weren't poking it with your quill it wouldn't have had to defend itself," as he got on the back of Atlas' broom.

"You can close your eyes, I'll let you know when we get down," Atlas offered.

Neville eagerly nodded as he slammed his eyes shut and hid his face in the extra fabric that makes up the hood of Atlas' robes. His arms were wrapped tightly around Atlas as they began their descent.

"You can open your eyes now."

Neville cracked an eye open to see them hovering less than a foot off the ground. All the other first years were gathered around them, and chatted with each other.

"Miss Black! Mr. Longbottom! What on Earth do you two think you were doing?" Hooch screeched.

Atlas hung her head low as Madam Hooch yelled and berated her actions. She only looked up momentarily to see a swarm of bushy brown hair run into her arms.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione yelled, hitting Atlas repeatedly in the arm.

"I'm sorry," Atlas' voice cracked and was barely above a whisper.

"She saved me."

"Speak up boy," Hooch ordered.

"Atlas risked herself to save me. She shouldn't be yelled at when she did nothing wrong," Neville said, and for the first time, his classmates seen why he was placed in Gryffindor.

Hooch sighed, "Are either of you injured?"

Atlas shoved her hands into her robes pockets and avoided all eye contact.

"My wrist is a little sore, but I am fine," Neville explained, "Atlas cut her hand."

"What?" Hermione asked as she pulled Atlas' hands out of the girl's pockets. She ran her fingers gently over Atlas' palms with a furrow of her eyebrows.

There was nothing on Atlas' palm, but a few flecks of drying blood.

"But…? I saw… ." Neville trailled off.

Atlas shrugged, shoving her hands back into her pockets. She was looking at the relatively cloudless sky, to avoid looking at her friends.

Hermione pulled Atlas into another hug, "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

Atls tucked her face into Hermione's hair, "I'll try."

"Mr. Longbottom, Miss Black, to the hospital wing to be looked over," Hooch instructed. When no one made to move, she yelled, "Now!"

Chapter four notes: Hey guys! Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. I currently have a bandaid on my right ring finger from work, which makes typing an interesting feat. Anyways, as I only write on my days off, chapters will be randomly posted and i will not be able to keep a posting schedule.  
Tell me what you think!  
-TheAtlasBlack


	5. There's a Troll in the Dungeon

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ron exclaimed as he trailed behind Harry.

Atlas rolled her eyes causing Hermione, who was walking with her arm linked with the ravenette's, to laugh.

"You didn't get into bloody trouble!" Ron continued.

Harry shook his head, but remained quiet. He had made the Gryffindor team as their new seeker. It was supposed to be a secret until their first game, but with the idiotic re head spewifn it at the top of his lungs, everyone is bound to know by the end of the period.

Ron continued to babble about quidditch all the way to the dungeons, he only changed topics to whine about having to take defense against the dark arts and potions with all four of the houses.

Dumbledore had announced the night before, that due to the addition of three new first year elective classes, potions and DADA would be taken as a group rather than two sets of two houses.

"Why would Dumbledore think its a good idea to stick us with the stupid puffs and know-it- all Ravenclaws," He continued, "At least Hermione would fit in well with the birds." He was about to sit at the last chair at the trio's table of four, when Atlas pulled his stool out from underneath him.

Atlas pretended that she did nothing as everyone laughed at the red faced first year who fell on his ass. She put the stool back to where it was just in time for Neville to join them.

"Death eater," Ron growled as he scurried away.

Atlas stuck her tongue out at the retreating redhead in a childish manner.

Hermione scowled at Atlas, "Don't."

Atlas turned to Hermione with a hand over her heart and a look of mock offense on her face.

"Oh, quiet you," Hermione laughed at her best friend's antics.

"Open to page 144," Snape droned on, knocking the students out of their individual conversations.

A small piece of enchanted parchment landed in front of Atlas, as if the wind blew it to her. She picked it up, and the words appeared one letter at a time.

'_Step one complete. Await further instructions.'_

* * *

Time seemed to pass in a blur for the inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Atlas counted the days it took for her next assignment to arrive. She grew more and more anxious as every day slipped away in silent isolation. Atlas usually joined the lion's table for meals, however the young ravenette chose to spend her mealtimes alone.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry; Neville; and Hermione sat with an unshakable Ron.

"Have either of you tried talking with Atlas?" Harry asked as they watched the Ravenclaw push her food around her table.

"I've tried, she won't talk to me about what's bugging her," Hermione explained, "She hasn't really said anything outside of class stuff for weeks. I've even tried to make plans with her to study, but she never shows."

"I'm starting to get worried," Neville said.

"Who cares," Ron hissed between his overly large mouthfuls of mashed potatoes, "she's just as evil as her family is."

Loud chirps, tweets, and hoots interrupted Hermione from retaliating.

The young Gryffindors watched as an owl as dark as night landed in front of Atlas' plate with a ruby red envelope in its beak.

"Poor Atlas," Neville mumbled with a shake of his head, "howlers are a nasty business."

"What's a howler?" Harry asked.

"I've read about those," Hermione began, "They're letters that read themselves out loud. Like a magical voicemail, but it's always bad."

"Oh," Harry mumbled.

"_**YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"**_

Every head in the Great Hall turned to watch.

"_**HOW DARE YOU BE IN RAVENCLAW!" **_The deep hiss that belonged to Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, echoed off the walls. "_**AND I HAD TO HEAR IT FROM WORK! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK NAME, AND I HOPE YOU NEVER FORGET THAT! IF I HEAR YOU STEP ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE, SO HELP ME, YOU WILL BE ATLAS NO NAME FASTER THAN I CAN SNAP MY FINGERS! YOU WILL NO BE SHOWING YOUR FACE AROUND HER FOR CHRISTMAS! EXPECT REPRIMANDATION WHEN YOU RETURN HOME FOR THE SUMMER!" **_

The howler promptly ripped itself into shreds over Atlas' uneaten food, leaving only a small strip intact.

'_Eliminate Granger.'_

Atlas whipped the small piece of parchment into her robe's pocket and dashed out of the Great Hall.

Back at Gryffindor table, Hermione wrapped a few dinner rolls in a napkin, "I'm going to go after her," she said before she raced after her friend.

Hermione had followed Atlas into one of the many bathrooms in Hogwarts. The young Ravenclaw had locked herself in the farthest stall from the door.

"Atlas?" Hermione called out, "Atlas please talked to me."

In the stall, Atlas leaned her back against the door. She hung her head low, and squeezed her eyes shut to stop the threatening tears.

_Eliminate Granger._

"Please Atlas."

"Please go Hermione," Atlas' voice wavered.

Hermione leaned her forehead against the door Atlas' was behind, "I'm not leaving you Atlas, you're my best friend."

"My family….

_Eliminate Hermione._

"Atlas, you are not your family," Hermione pleaded, "You are a good, kind, selfless person."

"No, I'm not," Atlas whispered, "You don't know me."

"It's okay to be scared Atlas," Hermione began, "It's okay to be scared."

Atlas remained silent as a single tear escaped her eye.

"You don't have to do this alone," Hermione continued, "You have Harry, Neville, and I. You even have Draco, even though he is a jerk sometimes."

Atlas let out a hollow laugh. She sniffled before saying, "You shouldn't be friends with me, it'll only get you hurt."

_Kill Hermione._

"I"m not afraid."

"You should be," Atlas said with a clearing of her throat, "My family…."

"You. are. Not. your. Family."

"They expect things from me, and if I don't do it…."

"I'm not leaving you Atlas," Hermione cut her off, "no matter what."

After a beat, Hermione heard a shuffling from the other side of the door. She stepped back to allow Atlas' to open the door.

"I'm sorry," Atlas cried, "I am so sorry."

Hermione immediately pulled Atlas into her arms.

The duo were forced apart by the booming footsteps of a mountain troll.

_Save Hermione._

Atlas shoved hermione, who was frozen in fear, under the bathroom sinks before diving after her. The girls were narrowly missed by the troll swinging its club repeatedly. The ravenette received a few gashes from chunks of porcelain as she guarded Hermione's head.

"Harry! Neville! Help!" Hermione exclaimed when she spotted the dark haired wizards.

"Distract it!" Atlas instructed as she pulled Hermione out of the pathway of the club.

_Save Hermione._

Harry and Neville tossed various chunks of stall door at the troll.

"Oi, pea brain!" Harry yelled.

It didn't take much to anger he troll, as it turned to Harry and with its club in the air.

"Guys if you're going to do something, you better do it now," Harry mentioned.

"Hermione," Atlas whispered. She placed her hand on Hermione's cheek to get the other girl to meet her eyes, "I wanted to tell you this in a better way, but we have no time now."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Guys!" Neville yelled as the boys dodged the club for the third time.

"Stay here," Atlas ordered.

"Atlas!" Hermione called out.

Atlas let out a dangerous low growl as her eyes flashed red. She let out a large breath through her clenched teeth as her top canines grew pointed.

As the troll raised its club once more, Atlas wordlessly levitated the club out of its grimmy hand, and smashed it into the troll's head with a massive force.

As the troll teetered on its feel, Atlas turned to face Hermione.

"You're a… you're a…."

Atlas brought a hand to her mouth to cover her pointed teeth as her eyes faded back to their original green. She held back a sob as the troll finally fell behind her.

"Atlas?" Harry asked softly as he placed a hand on Atlas' shoulder.

The dark haired witch jumped away from the contact and she looked between her three friends with wide eyes.

"She's what?" Neville asked.

"Nothing," Hermione answered with a shake of her head.

"Awesome!"

The trio spun to see Ron standing in the doorway.

Only a few seconds later, the professors arrived.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded answers, her Scottish accent was thick with anger. "Why are you not in your dormitories.

"Well Professor," Hermione started, "I thought I could…."

Atlas shook her head with a roll of her eyes. She stepped in front of Hermione defensively, "There is no need to lie," Atlas cleared her throat, "I have been having a hard time since I was sorted into Ravenclaw, between Ron and the howler from my uncle, I just needed to get away from everyone. I came here and Hermione followed, I'm guessing to make sure I was okay, and Harry and Neille came to warn us of the troll. Ron on the other hand, just showed up right before you did."

Atlas' heart raced as she waited for the next person to speak. She hung her head low, just as she did whenever she was getting into trouble.

Ron sneered as his face went and impossible shade of red; it looked like all the blood in Ron's body had found a home in his face, "That's a lie!" he shrieked. "I have been here the entire time! I am the one who took down the troll, and saved you all!"

"Liar!" Both Atlas and Hermione chorused.

"Am not!" Ron yelled back, he took a threatening step towards the girls.

Atlas pulled Hermione behind her and tightened her grip on her wand. She hissed, "Take another step, Weasley, I dare you."

"That's enough Miss Black," McGonagall interrupted, "Mr. Weasley, we saw you run into the room moments before us."

Atlas smirked at Ron's fallen expression.

"That'll be ten points from Slytherin for your lies, Mr. Wealsey," McGonagall said with a proud smirk, and her head held high, "And ten points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for each of you."

Atlas tilted her head in thought, "For what, Professor?"

"For sheer dumb luck."

Chapter five notes: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I have to be in a certain mindset to be able to write, and I haven't really been in it lately, but I am trying.  
So Atlas is a vampire. Anyone see that coming? She's only a halfling, on her mother's side. I couldn't find much about halfling vampires in Harry Potter, so I decided to make up a bunch of stuff. It'll all come to light as we go on, so all you need to know right now is that Atlas has a defensive nature and her eyes change, and she grows her fangs in extreme emotional situations.  
The italics that aren't in quotations are Atlas' thoughts, there will be more of the little voice in Atlas' head later.  
I would like to, again, explain Atlas' flip-floppy behaviour. Atlas has had a rough childhood. She grew up with the Malfoys, and from the way Draco is in cannon, you can see where Atlas gets her, sort-of, fear of authority. Later it will be explained why she can stand up to anyone in defense of her friends.


	6. To Look Upon One's Reflection

Chapter six: To Look Upon One's Reflection.

Everything went back to the way it was before Altas started distancing herself. Atlas joined Hermione in the library every night to study, she partnered up with Neville in potions, to talk him throw brewing process', and taught Harry how to play exploding snaps and wizarding chess. She went back to bickering with her cousin with a sly smirk, and reading L. Luthor books in the courtyard.

Soon enough the halls of the castle were decorated in Christmas decorations, and snow covered the scottish rolling hills.

The quartet were sitting together at the Gryffindor table, as they discussed the connection of Nicolas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore.

"There has to be some sort of connection, otherwise Hagrid wouldn't have let it slip," Atlas said, "Hagrid is a good guy and all, but man he can't keep a secret."

"There is this book I borrowed. Maybe it has something in it, I'll look it over over the holiday," Hermione said.

"I still don't think it's Snape," Atlas added, "It's too easy."

"Then who else could it be?" Neville asked, "It might be too easy, but he's the only suspect."

"Quirrell gives me the heeby jeebies," Atlas said.

"The way the jello jiggles gives you the 'heeby jeebies'," Hermione said with an eye roll.

Altas ducked her head with a blush, "The way it moves just freaks me out," she said with a shiver.

Harry lifts up a small plate of jello and jiggles it towards Atlas' face, "Oooh, scary jello."

Atlas gave him a tight lipped smile, "Not. Funny. Potter."

"Christmas is going to suck without you guys," Neville said, changing the subject.

"Maybe I should try to convince my parents to let me stay again," Hermione offered.

"No, guys, Harry and I will be fine without you guys for a couple weeks. Go have fun with your families," Atlas said.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked, "I doubt my Gran would care that I am gone."

Atlas placed a hand on Neville's from her spot across from him, "You should go visit your parents."

Neville hung his head, "It's not like they know I am there," he mumbled.

Atlas squeezed his hand, "You know you're there. I swear to you, Neville, that I will do everything in my power to bring your parents back to you."

Neville gave her a small smile.

"You guys should go, enjoy your time with your parents, Harry and I will be okay here until you get back," Atlas said, moving her hand off Neville's.

"At least let me ask if you guys can come along for the holidays," Hermione offered

"Hermione," Harry said with a sigh.

"Okay, fine," Hermione threw her hands up, "I'll give you your gifts when we get back to school after the holidays."

Atlas rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Goooooood Morning little bird," Fred Weasley said in a sing-song voice as he and George approached Atlas, who was sitting alone at one of the tables in the great hall.

"Happy Christmas, Fred," She directed at Fred, "George."

"What are you doing all alone down here, little bird?" George asked.

"I am waiting for Harry," Atlas answered.

"We seen him in our common room," George started.

"He was opening some presents," Fred continued.

"He was opening presents?"

"There was a few presents for him under the Christmas tree in our common room," Fred explained.

Atlas looked at her hands and frowned.

"Don't be sad little bird," Fred started as he pulled a small package out of his back pocket before he sat down, "We got this for you."

"It's not much," George continued, as he sat on the other side of Atlas.

"We hope you like it," They chorused.

The small box was wrapped messily in parchment paper. A little tag with her name scrawled on it was stuck to the wrapping with spell-o-tape.

"You guys, you didn't have to get me anything," Atlas said as she looked the small parcel over, "If I had known, I would have sent for something for you guys."

"With all you do to pester little Ronikins," George started.

"It's like you are apart of the family," Fred explained.

"So little sister," George continued.

"Open your gift," They chorused.

Atlas smiled at the two redheads before she gently made work of the wrapping.

"You're supposed to tear the paper," Fred said.

Atlas shrugged, "I've never opened a present before," she mumbled before she slowly tore the paper. She lowered her head as a pink tint spread across her cheeks.

"We are honored to give you your first present Little Bird," Fred said with a bow of his head.

"It'll be the first of many," George added.

Atlas tilted her head in confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"When Gryffindor's resident bookworm finds out, she's going to shower you with all the gifts your little heart desires," George explained.

Atlas nodded her head slowly in thought.

"Anyways! Open your present!"

Atlas jumped up, and clumsily fumbled with the small box. Eventually her fumbling fingers opened the box, revealing a small golden galleon. "A galleon?"

"Not just any galleon," Fred started as he and George each pulled a similar galleon from their pockets.

"When the galleon is rubbed counter clockwise twice," George explained as he ran his thumb over the galleon.

"It'll warm the other galleons," Fred continued, "And send a signal for us to meet."

"To meet?" Atlas asked.

"For pranking of course," they chorused.

"You want me to help you prank?" Atlas asked.

"Of course," Fred said.

"Anyone who can tell Fred and I apart is dangerous," George said.

"Not even our mother can do that," Fred added.

"You would make a strong ally," George continued.

Atlas smiled, "Thank you," she flipped the coin around her fingers before sliding it into her jumper pocket, "I will make sure to get you something for your birthday."

"Any time, Little bird," Fred said.

"You're one of us," George finished.

"Atlas."

The three turn to see Harry approaching, out of breath.

"Harry? What happened?" Atlas asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I took so long. I gotta. Show you. Something," Harry gasped for breath.

Atlas furrowed her eyebrows, "Can I finish my breakfast first?" She motioned her half eaten stack of apple pancakes in front of her. Atlas groaned, "Fine," she mumbled, she grabbed a little bun, and dragged her feet as she followed Harry.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Atlas spoke up, "What is it that you are so desperate to show me that I couldn't finish my bloody pancakes?"

"It is," Harry said over his shoulder, he didn't even stop to look at Atlas. He led the girl all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor. "Caput Draconis," Harry opened the portrait hole, "Wait here."

Atlas furrowed her eyebrows with a shake of her head. She leaned against the wall, pulled her coin out of her jumper pocket, and twiddled it between her fingers. She spaced out as the coin moved between her fingers.

Harry rushed out of the portrait hole only moments later; he held a lush, silvery material in his grasp. "This," he gasped out, "You have to. See what. It does."

Atlas furrowed her eyebrows, "Breathe Harry, what does what do?"

"Come," Harry grabbed the ravenette's wrist, his head whipped around to look for oncoming students, before he pulled Atlas into a nearby alcove.

"Harry?"

"Shh," He told her, "Watch this."

"I've been watching Harry, what's going -," Atlas was cut off by Harry wrapping himself in the silvery material.

"Isn't this awesome?" Harry asked.

"Um, Harry?" Atlas said with a title of her head, "I don't get it, it's a nice blanket I guess. Where'd you get it?"

"Atlas, you can see me?! I'm invisible!"

Atlas shook her head, "Suuuure you are," she said with a laugh as she tugged the invisiblility cloak off Harry.

"I don't understand, no one else could see me when I put it on," Harry said looking at the material in his hands.

Atlas' eyes widened for a moment in realization. She isn't just 'someone else', she's not normal. Atlas shrugged her shoulders to play off her realization, "weird."

Just then, the duo heard approaching footsteps and chatter.

"Let's meet up tonight in the abandoned classroom on the second floor," Harry whispered, "Maybe we can figure this out without interruption."

"Sounds good," Atlas agreed, "Now, can we go back to the great hall, I'd like to finish my breakfast."

Harry nodded as his stomach rumbled in anticipation.

* * *

That night, when Atlas joined Harry in the empty classroom, she found the boy sitting in front of a large, old mirror. The young boy made no movement to show that heard Atlas arrive.

"Harry?" she called out softly, slowing her pace.

Harry whipped his head around, "Atlas, this mirror," he said as he stood up, "I can see my parents."

_Mirror._ Atlas' heart stopped.

"You've gotta see this," He said, pulling the girl to stand beside him.

Atlas' eyes widened. Before her, wasn't Harry or his parents, but herself. She could see herself in a mirror, for the very first time.

"You see, that's my parents," Harry prompted.

"Harry, I…" Atlas trailed off, her eyes not leaving her own, unusually tanned face in the mirror.

"You don't see them, do you?" Harry asked.

Atlas shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand, they're right there," Harry pointed to the mirror.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," Atlas said in explanation.

Harry looked at the ravenette as if she had six heads.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire," Atlas said, "It's the Mirror of Esired."

Harry didn't look any less confused.

"I read about it in a book I found in Lucius' office at the manor. It's driven people insane, never being able to achieve what they see in the mirror."

"Their truest desire. My parents…." Harry trailed off.

"Yeah."

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

Atlas smiled at her reflection. Unable to find the words to describe the view before her, Atlas just summed it up in one word, "Home."

Chapter six notes: Sometimes one goes through a headspace in which they can't do the things they like and enjoy. I have been in and out of said headspace for the last few months. As a result, my work has become subpar to what I want it to be. I am trying to give you all the content that I am proud of and it's taking a little extra time. I ask you to bear with me as this goes on. I hope if anyone goes through something similar that they have someone to talk to, because being alone only makes it worse. Feel free to leave me a pm if you need to talk to someone. Plus my internet got disconnected because writing fanfictions, unfortunately, doesn't pay the bills.  
Anyways! Back to less depressing matters: I have decided Atlas is a different kind of vampire, she will, of course, have some vampire attributes (Like not being able to see herself in a normal mirror), some different (Like she sits in the sun to read her L. Luthor books). It'll all be explained as we go, and it'll go more in depth when Sirius comes into play, and we meet Atlas' mother. (Yes, we will meet the vamp that is Atlas' mother). If you have any questions about Atlas' vampirism or the plot feel free to pm or leave a review. So Atlas can see through the invisibility cloak. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, we'll have to find out.  
Also any missing events, such as what happens when Dumbledore shows up at the mirror, remain the same as in the books/movies with the addition or subtraction of Atlas' presences.  
First person to guess who L. Luthor is, correctly, will get to name a future oc. Leave your guess' in the reviews.

See you all in the next chapter!

Lots of Love,

TheAtlasBlack


	7. Into the Woods

One evening; after dinner; Harry, Hermione, Atlas and Neville were pouring over any books they could find a mention of Nicolas Flamel in. They had discussed Snape's interaction with Quirrell on Christmas in length, coming up with the conclusion that Quirell and Snape are working together to retrieve the philosopher's stone.

"But for who though?" Neville asked.

"Who else but," Atlas started.

"Voldemort," Harry finished, causing Neville to flinch.

"B-B-but, you defeated him Harry," Neville sputtered.

"They're right, Nev, the stone can bring back someone, even from the brink of death," Hermione said, "We just have to find out how he survived that night."

"We can go and try to get more information from Hagrid," Atlas suggested, "If he knows anything, it won't be hard to get it out of him."

"We have an hour before curfew, so if we go now, we should have enough time to get back to the castle before dark," Hermione added.

Harry nodded.

They quartet gathered their books, stuffing them in Hermione's and Atlas' over the shoulder bags, before they headed down to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

"Down Fang, down!" The quartet could hear Hagrid's booming voice from outside the wooden door. It took another few seconds before the door burst open to reveal the half-giant. "'Ello 'Arry, 'Ermione, Atlas, Neville," Hagrid greeted them, "Come on in. I wanna show yer somet'in'."

The half-giant led the group of Gryffindor's and one Ravenclaw into his small hut. Across the one room building was a burning fire with something hung over the flame. Hagrid reached into the fire, and with his large mitts, he removed a large egg.

Atlas' eyes widened, "Hagrid, that's a dragon's egg," She said in awe, "It's so beautiful."

"And highly illegal," Hermione added.

Atlas waved her off as her eyes never left the shimmering egg.

"Hagrid, you shouldn't have that here, you could get into trouble," Hermione continued, swatting Atlas' hand away with a tisk.

"He could burn down your hut," Harry mentioned, "It's not safe."

"'E can't go. 'E is not even born yet," Hagrid whined desperately, "Where would 'e go?"

"Oh! I know!" Atlas exclaimed as she jumped up, "The second eldest Weasley son, Charlie I believe, he works with dragons in Romania. Fred and George told me that's where their parents and sister went for Christmas."

"That's perfect Hagrid," Harry added, "You can go visit him on holidays, and you know Charlie, so you know he'll be well taken care of."

"When were you hanging around the Weasley twins?" Hermione asked Atlas, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Atlas shrugged, "Here and there."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

Just then, the egg began to shake on the table.

"Look! It's hatching!" Atlas said in excitement, a bright smile spread across her face.

"I'm going to be a mama," Hagrid sniffled.

The quartet with the addition of Hagrid watched as small cracks began to form on the outer shell of the gold-ish egg. A small dragon poked it's head out of the shell for a moment before completely jumping out.

"Amazing," Atlas whispered, her eyes shining in wonder.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, grabbing the group's attention. He pointed to the window with just enough time to see Draco dash away from the hut.

"Damnit Draco," Atlas mumbled, as she watched her friends run after the blond slytherin. "I'll owl Charlie, and get back to you. We'll be seeing you Hagrid."

Unfortunately when Atlas caught up with her cousin and friends, they were accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Black, nice for you to join us," McGonagall droned with a raise of her right eyebrow and her hands on her hips. "Are you all aware of the time?"

Atlas hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry professor."

"I will be talking to Professor Flitwick about your behaviour, Miss Black. But as of right now, detention for all five of you for being out past curfew," McGonagall ordered, "Tomorrow, with Mr Filch, eleven p.m. sharp."

"All five?" Draco hissed, "You said 'all five'. What do you mean by 'all five'?"

Atlas rolled her eyes at her cousin. Serves him right for ratting them out.

"As good as your intentions were, Mr. Malfoy, you too were out past curfew," McGonagall explained with a smirk, "Now, back to your dormitories, you lot.

* * *

Filch approached the group of five first years, who were gathered outside of Filch's office for their assigned detentions. "Follow me," he grunted.

The students and Filch made their way out onto the grounds with only the flickering light of a single lantern to guide them.

Atlas linked her arm with Hermione's, seeking the other's warmth in the chilled Scotish night. "So, who's smart idea was it to punish the curfew breakers by sending them out after curfew?"

Hermione shrugged with a snicker.

"I bet you'll be thinking twice about breaking school rules again. Won't you, eh?" Filch drawled on with a smile filled with rotting teeth.

"Not likely," Atlas whispered.

"Oh yes, hard work and pain are the best teachers, if you ask me," Filch continued.

"Good thing no one asked you," Atlas mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

Filch glared at them, "It's a pity," he continued, "That they let the old punishments die out. Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days."

Atlas raised an eyebrow, "I guess death eaters aren't the only kind psychopaths Dumbledore hires."

Hermione shook her head.

"I've got the chains still in my office," Not one of the students were truly listening to Filich's insane ramblings anymore.

"Truly crazy, this bloke," Cassie said in faux-amazement.

Once Filch's ramblings died out, the group walked in relative silence; the only noise being the crinkles of grass beneath their feet. It didn't take long before the students noticed they were heading towards the location in which they got in trouble for being after curfew.

Hagrid stood outside his hut with a lantern in hand. "Is that you Filch?" He called out to the darkness, "'Urry up, I wanna get started."

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf," Filch teased.

Atlas stepped towards Filch and away from Hermione with her flists clenched at her sides. _No one insults my friends._

Hermione took one of Cassie's clenched fists in her hands. She ran gentle circles over the back of the girl's hand to get her to release. Once Cassie's hand unclenched, Hermione laced her fingers with hers.

"Well think again," Filch continued. He was completely oblivious to Atlas' rising anger, "It's into the forest you're going, and I'm much mistaken if you come out in one piece."

Atlas went to threateningly step towards the janitor, but was stopped by the tight grip on her arm.

"Breathe," Hermione whispered into Atlas' ear, "He's not worth it."

Atlas clenched her jaw, and took a deep breath before she spoke, "The forest? Seriously? You know it's called the forbidden forest for a reason!"

"Atlas," Hermione said, her tone filled with warning.

"It's dangerous, Hermione! Even more so now that it's night! We could easily get killed in there! We're two full months into our first year, we can't defend ourselves!" Atlas rambled, "Dumbledore must be out of his mind!"

"Just wait until my father hears about this," Draco sneered.

"Your father won't be able to help us if we're dead Draco!" Atlas exclaimed.

"Now that's enough," Hagrid intervened with a huff. "We'll needin' be splittin' up. We're lookin' for an injured unicorn. That poo thin' is hurt, so shoot up green sparks if you find somethin', an' red if there's trouble," he explained.

"Splitting up? Now we're definitely dead," Atlas grumbled.

"Now I see why you weren't placed in Gryffindor with us, you coward," Hermione teased, giving Atlas' hand a playful squeeze to show she's just joking.

"I'm not a coward, I'm just being logical. Like the bloody Ravenclaw I am."

Hermione shook her head with a soft laugh.

The group entered the trees with heavy steps. The students whipped their heads around in fright at every snap of a twig or little rustling noise from within the trees.

Hagrid stopped walking, knelt down, and ran his fingers through a small puddle of a silver, reflective liquid. The liquid is known to many witches and wizards as the precious blood of a unicorn. "T'is the poor animals blood. Atlas, Harry, and Draco will go together. Neville, and Hermione are wit' me."

"Then we get Fang!" Draco exclaimed.

"You scare Malfoy?" Atlas teased with a joyous laugh, momentarily forgetting the dangers that surround her. As a result she gained a sharp jab in the side from Hermione, and a death glare from her cousin.

"Fine," Hagrid answered with a booming laugh of his own, "But 'e's a bloody coward."

As if on queue, a twig snapped a few yards away causing Fang to whimper and cower into Atlas' side.

"I got you boy," Atlas whispered, patting the poor dog on the head. She shook her head as she shoved Draco in front of her and the groups went on their separate ways. "Go you scaredy cat."

Shortly, the group went their separate ways.

"Atlas, can I talk to you?" Draco walked up beside the ravenette. He shot a glare at Harry and said, "Alone."

"I guess I'll...," Harry said motioning the direction they were walking.

"What?" Atlas whisper-yelled.

"Your mission…"

"I'm working on it," Atlas cut off the blond boy.

Draco scoffed, "It sure looks like you're working on it, getting all friendly with Granger," he whispered, "When you're supposed to eliminate her from the equation."

_Eliminate Granger._

_No._

_Protect Granger._

"I know Draco," Atlas whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You can tell your father that the more attached Harry gets to her, the harder the downfall when I complete my mission."

"The more he gets attached, or the more you get attached?" Draco asked, "I have eyes Atlas, even Weasley knows how attached you are to Granger."

Atlas smirked, "Then I'm doing my job," She said before she ran to catch up with Harry, who was frozen in his spot.

A large, black, ghost-like creature floated over the dead body of the unicorn they were searching for.

"Oh, bloody hell," Atlas said in fear.

Draco, however, broke out of his shock quickly as he dashed away with Fang on his tail.

The cloaked figure made a dash at the dark haired duo, causing them to fall to the dirt floor. The creature was only inches away from their faces, when it was shoved back by the arrival of a half-human, half-horse. The creature was scared enough to flee the scene.

"Harry Potter, Fae Black, it's far to dangerous for you to be out here by yourselves," The centaur boomed with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

Atlas met Harry's eyes with a raised eyebrow.

_Fae? Last time I checked my name is Atlas._

Her thoughts raced as to why the strange centaur would call Harry by the right name, and her by the wrong one; well that and how would this creature know their names anyways. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of heavy footfalls and the snapping of twigs behind them.

Seconds later, Hagrid; Hermione; Neville; Draco; and Fang appeared from the shadows of the trees.

Everyone knew the moment Hermione spotted Atlas on the ground, because the bushy-haired girl let out a squeal and raced over to her fallen friend.

"Hermione!" Atlas exclaimed as Hermione practically tackled her back into the dirt.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Harry mumbled as he stood and brushed himself off.

Atlas tried to do the same, but it was made difficult by Hermione's impression of a koala hugging a tree; except the tree was her arm.

_Protect Hermione._

"E'ryone alright?" Hagrid asked as he did a once over of Atlas and Harry.

Atlas furrowed her eyebrows, "Hermione, I'm fine. You can let go now."

Hermione shook her head.

"Well can you at least ease up so i can get some circulation back into my arm?" Atlas asked.

Hermione relaxed her grip as a blush spread across her cheeks.

* * *

The group of six, plus fang, headed back to the castle in a shocked silence. It was only when they were halfway there did Harry break the silence.

"What was that thing?"

"Somethin' evil," Hagrid mumbled, "It would 'ave to be to drink the blood of a unicorn." The half-gaint refused to look at the young Ravenclaw.

"What does drinking the blood of a unicorn do exactly?" Atlas asked.

"It brin's someone back even from the brink of death," Hagrid said, "They'd be lookin' at a half life if they did. Unicorn blood can only do some much. Not that you should be worryin' your little 'eads abou' it."

Atlas and Hermione met each other's eyes knowingly.

_Voldemort._


End file.
